User blog:Doommachine23/Glynt, Conjurer of Elements
'Glynt, Conjurer of Elements -WIP-' Stats: : Attack type: AP Caster : Resource: Mana Difficulty: Extreme Glynt is a master conjurer that uses the four elements to do his bidding. His skillset relies on his use of his Elemental Alignment ability to fully make use of his passive, Combo Fields. Having nine spells in total, as well as multiple combinations of spells together, is for a summoner that is up for a challenge. Unlike most champions, Glynt is able to charge one of his abilities beforehand (excluding his traps), allowing him to combo with any other spell to gain the bonus of Combinations. '' ''Charge time: 1 second Abilities (P): Conjurer of the Elements: Glynt's vast knowledge of the three elements allows him to create C'ombinations''' when using (all except his trap) abilities,'' altering his them depending on which elements are combined. ®: Elemental Alignment: ''Glynt is able to switch between the three elements at will. 'D'epending on which element Glynt is currently aligned with, his three main abilites are changed to fit the element theme. ''' Cost: 0 mana ''' '''Cooldown: 0.5 seconds 'Earth Skillset:' (Q): Stone Blast= expels a blast of stone particles in a wide arc, damaging all enemies hit. Enemy champions are blinded for short duration. CD: 4/3.5/3/2.5 seconds (W): Earth Tremor= conjures a pulsating tremor at the target location, damaging and slows all enemies within its radius. Duration: 3/3.5/4/4.5 seconds CD: 8/7.5/7/6.5 seconds (E): Entomb trap= conjures an Entomb trap on the ground, any enemy champion that triggers it causes stone hands to lock them in place, stunning them for a short time. : Lasts- 1/1.5/2 seconds. : CD: 7./7/6.5/6 seconds 'Fire Skillset:' (Q): Magma Lash= conjures a magma tentacle to whip itself forward, damaging and applying a burning DoT to any enemy hit. CD: 4/3.5/3/2.5 seconds (W): Meteor Storm= conjures a meteor storm at a the target location, damaging and applying a burning DoT to all enemies within its radius. Duration: 3/3.5/4/4.5 seconds CD: 8/7.5/7/6.5 seconds (E): Engulf trap= conjures an Engulf trap on the ground, any enemy that triggers it causes them to burst into flames which can be spread to nearby enemies. : Lasts- 1/1.5/2 Seconds. : CD: 7./7/6.5/6 seconds 'Water Skillset:' (Q): Water Torrent= expels a torrent of water in a wide arc, damaging and briefly slowing any enemy hit. CD: 4/3.5/3/2.5 seconds (W): Comet Bombardment= conjures a bombardment of comets at the target location, damaging and slowing all enemies within its radius. Duration: 3/3.5/4/4.5 seconds CD: 8/7.5/7/6.5 seconds (E): Geyser trap= conjures an Geyser trap on the ground, any enemy champion that triggers it causes them to be knocked up, damaging them when they land. : Lasts- 1/1.5/2 seconds. : CD: 7./7/6.5/6 seconds 'Combinations ' Glynts ability to charge his Q or W beforehand allows him to take full advantage of his passive. With the high number of combinations that can be performed, exploring and experimenting with different skills is fully encouraged. '' ''Here are a list of a few combinations to give you the gist of how Combinations work. Water Torrent + Meteor Storm = Water Torrent now instantly solidifies the meteors, causing them to pummel anything in their way, dealing massive damage. Earth Tremor + Comet Bombardment = Earth Tremor now causes razor sharp ice particles to shoot outside the impact radius. 'Water Torrent + Comet Bombardment '= Water Torrent now launches comets forward much like Syndra's 'Scatter the Weak'. Category:Custom champions